


Никогда не поздно

by ArisSugar



Series: Blanchen - Marianna - Danielle [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, F/M, Warden in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Злобный автор, Юмор, пропущенная сцена, романтика, флафф, фэнтези, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о чувствах и восстановлении отношений.





	Никогда не поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: пост-Чужак

Уже который день Алистеру не дает покоя одно письмо. Он комкал бумагу, выкидывая чуть ли не в камин, а потом бережно распрямлял и перечитывал заново.

— Ваше Величество, письмо от Сестры Соловей, — советник Крогер вошел в королевские покои без стука, так как знал, что сам король незамедлительно вырвет бумагу из рук.

— Давай сюда! — воскликнул Алистер. — Надеюсь, не вскрывали. А то знаю я вас...

Советник мотнул головой и тактично удалился, тихо закрывая дверь. Мужчина вообще с иронией относился к излишней эмоциональности своего короля и некоторые его выходки не раз и не два вызывали улыбку.

Дрожащими пальцами сжимая лист, Алистер вскрыл конверт и пробежался по ровным строчкам, написанным убористым почерком с закорючками. Как волнительно! Лелиана писала, что Страж-Командор вернулась и сейчас скрывается у нее. «Просто чтоб ты знал», — гласила приписка.

Он жаждал увидеть ее, услышать тихий ровный голос, наполненный мягкими согласными, кроме, разве что, буквы «р» (та, наоборот, чересчур твердая), коснуться нежных рук, вдохнуть еловый запах волос... Как многое нужно ей рассказать. При одном только образе спрятанное за тесным атласом сердце стучало быстрее, громче. 

Алистер хотел пригласить Стража-Командора в Денерим. Рука с пером несколько раз замирала над бумагой, и в итоге каждый раз вся затея заканчивалась россыпью чернильных клякс.

И вот он решился.

__~~Доблестная Героиня Ферелдена.~~  
~~Милая~~ ~~Дорогая Бланш!~~  
~~Уважаемая~~  Страж-Командор,  
Как только я узнал о твоем возвращении в Ферелден, я ожидал тебя в Денериме с вестями о лекарстве от Зова.  ~~Я очень расстроен~~  Ты весьма долго не появлялась в городе, поэтому прошу тебя лично прибыть в Королевский дворец с отчетом. 

_Тебя, вероятно, осведомили о внешней ситуации, связанной с ~~Сол~~   ~~Фенхо~~ ~~Фенхаро~~  эльфами и каким-то их богом. Исходя из этого, вынужден сообщить, что ты очень нужна здесь  ~~мне~~ в случае войны, которая может начаться в любой момент._

_И прошу тебя не затягивать с приездом, ~~я очень пережив~~ ~~волнуюсь~~  мне необходима твоя помощь и поддержка в делах с Орлеем._

_~~Нам надо поговорить.~~ _

_P.S. Если рядом окажется леди Жозефина, намекни ей ~~про сыр~~ о моей просьбе._

__~~Твой верный Алистер~~  
~~Король Ферелдена Алистер Тейрин~~  
Алистер, который осознал 

Он почему-то не додумался, что стоило бы переписать на чистый лист.

— Отправляй гонца немедленно! — бросил Алистер, как только увидел в коридоре советника, и нервно добавил: — И чтоб лично в руки передал!

— Для Стража-Командора? — Крогер меланхолично повел бровью и получил сердитый взгляд ребенка, обиженного до глубины души. Зачем гадать, как выглядел король во времена, когда он только взошел на трон? Вот он, напротив стоит, будто и не было этих десяти с лишним лет.

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество.

***

Ожидание было невыносимым. Время тянулось ужасно медленно, Алистер бы уже оставшихся архидемонов сразил. Нет, он преувеличивал. Но одного-то точно!

— Письмо Его Величеству от Героини Ферелдена.

Заветные слова прогремели как гром среди ясного неба. На самом деле они всего лишь эхом отразились от стен тронной залы и, будто волна, поглотили Алистера с головой. Правда, он ожидал, что Бланш сама приедет, что она распахнет массивные двери, а не гонец, и прервет несомненно важные слушания. Важные для советников, баннов, эрлов и прочих крупных шишек Ферелдена.

Эрл Редклифа окатил гонца снисходительно-осуждающим взглядом.

— Сер, тебя не смущает, что…

— Теган, прекрати. Вдруг это важно? — добродушно усмехнулся Алистер, перебивая. А сам весь на нервах, вон, аж вена на лбу взбухла. — Подойди, — обратился он уже к гонцу.

Юноша, запыхавшийся и разрумянившийся от бега, на дрожащих ногах подошёл к королю и отдал письмо с темно-синей печатью Серых Стражей. Героиня Ферелдена редко такой пользовалась, только в определенных политически важных случаях, ибо была постоянно в разъездах и почти не носила ее с собой. Да и не доверяла она людям (эта паранойя преследовала с самого детства). Поэтому она обходилась тем, что меньше привлекало внимание. А это исключение?

Алистер распечатал письмо прямо там, на троне, перед всем своим окружением. Взгляд быстро забегал по строчкам, перепрыгивая через одну и возвращаясь назад, чтобы перечитать. И все равно, что Теган что-то бурчал и просил вернуться к слушаниям. Кому они нужны вообще?

— Завтра, всё завтра, — отмахнулся Тейрин, поднялся и удалился в свои покои, стараясь не бежать и держать величественную осанку, как подобает королю.

Знатные шишки возмущенно зашептались, эрл Теган хотел еще что-то сказать об ответственности, но король его уже не слушал. Под шумок сбежал и гонец.

За закрытыми дверями Алистер перечитывал сокровенное письмо. Сердце колотилось, как заведенное, отдаваясь шумом в висках. Краска невольно прилила к щекам. «Перестань, волнуешься, словно мальчишка», — сказала бы Бланш.

_~~Ваше Величество, король Алистер,~~  
~~Очень рада получить ваше письмо, учитывая нашу долгую разлуку. Была приятно удивлена таким вниманием. К сожалению, не могла написать вам раньше. Не было возможности, сами понимаете. Да и окружение было не вполне доверительное.~~ _

_~~Насчет Зова, как вы и просили, отчитаюсь при встрече.~~ _

_~~Мне известны цели Фен'Харела, и меня они очень напрягают. Даже раздражают. Признаюсь, я слышала его Зов. (Второго явно не хватало на мою голову). У меня уже есть некоторые предложения, которые я передам вам лично. Все-таки письма имеют свойс~~ _

_Пусть Ужасный Волк подавится этим официозом! Еще лет десять не мог повыпендриваться? Глупый шемлен! У тебя голова только для короны?_

_Немедленно выдвигаюсь. Мне важны орлесианские дела, а не то, что ты можешь себе напридумывать, emma lath*._

_P.S. Просьбу, которую ты заказал у Жозефины, я привезу с собой._

_Махариэль_


End file.
